Spike the Tenno
by cor tenebris
Summary: Due to a particular series of events involving Wheeljack, Spike is forced into a war torn universe... For his friends only a second has past, but for Spike it has been a lifetime. How will the Autobots and Decepticons react to the new Spike? Slight crossover with Warframe.
1. Chapter 1

Spike the Tenno

Note: Revised Version of this chapter.

Chapter One: Quick Reveal, Long Term Consequences

It was a normal day for Spike… well as normal as it could be for a teen that hangs out with an alien race from space.

With the Decepticons routed the day before and school out for summer, Spike is free to spend the rest of the day with his best friend Bumblebee and the other Autobots.

Instead of an awesome fun day; however, an announcement is made to come to the rec room to see a new invention.

"Wow Bee, Wheeljack really seems proud of his invention this time", Spike observed, staring at the large cloth covered object while the 'mad inventor' bustle around it.

Sunstreaker (who was seated next to them) snorted, "Until it explodes"

"Well, he claims that he got all the bugs out this time", Bumblebee reasoned.

"And how many times has he said that and then the object explodes", Sideswipe questioned in agreement with his brother Sunstreaker.

Just as the two friend start to mount a defense for the well-meaning scientist, further conversation is stalled by the excited inventor…

"Okay, we're ready to begin", Wheeljack gleefully calls.

As one, everyone leans away from the mysterious object as it suddenly becomes even more terrifying than before… the confounded contraption is about to be turned on.

"As we all know, even with Red Alert's high level of security, Soundwave's pit spawns still get in and steal classified information… here is my answer to the problem", Wheeljack said, the Autobot's head fins lighting up with pride.

He reveals a silver cube, "This is the Subspace Intruder Defense Enforcer or S.I.D.E for short".

Silence reigns over the room as Wheeljack continues to proudly beam at his waiting audience.

"How does it work you glitch", Gears finally roars in exasperation.

"S.I.D.E is a prototype for traps that can be tuned to Decepticon signatures and automatically capture Cons by forcing them into a special subspace compartment using transwarp technology", Wheeljack explained.

The room erupts in a combined scream of outrage.

"Transwarp technology? Is your slagging processor glitching", Cliffjumper spat venomously in outrage and disbelief.

"You have outdone yourself this time Wheeljack", Ratchet seethed, clutching his favorite wrench for throwing in one hand.

Upset as well, Ironhide prepared his flame retardant; certain that the device could explode at any moment.

Confused Spike turns to Bumblebee, "I don't understand why everyone is so angry, yeah it's Jack, but I have never seen you guys act like this"

"Spike, it's one thing to experiment with weapons, but transwarp technology is another thing entirely; especially with Wheeljack's track record…"

"Enough", Optimus commands, Prowl and Jazz by his side; their authority quieting the rowdy Autobots.

Perceptor steps forward from where he had been quietly standing by the machine, "I collaborated with Wheeljack on this project and the possibility of S.I.D.E exploding is a trillion to one".

Some Bots relax at this, but others like Cliffjumper and Sunstreaker disagree vividly, "Not with Wheeljack around"

"Oh stop with the grumbling, let's get this show on the road, I have a concert to go to", Blaster said annoyed.

The test is anticlimactic as the two geniuses proceed to use the Sky Spy as a replacement for Soundwave's cassettes. Instead of exploding, the cube simply sucks in the mini satellite by hitting it with a silver colored laser beam.

The Bots are stunned into a disbelieving silence, while Spike grins at Wheeljack's victory.

Suddenly the device makes a sound like it's powering up.

"Wait, don't panic, S.I.D.E is detecting something", the inventor calls out as Preceptor starts to examine the data readings coming from the cube.

A low hum can be heard as the cube powers up, its beam firing up towards the ventilation shaft at the top of the ceiling.

The shaft shakes as large holes form from the powerful laser storing parts of the vent as it attempts to get at whatever is inside.

One well-placed hole reveals, S.I.D.E's quarry as Laserbeak tumbles to the floor, a beam barely missing him by the tip of his wing.

Laserbeak starts make a quick getaway with his lasers as a distraction only to be quickly forced to abort; repulsed by the sheer rapid fire of the cube's laser.

Pure pandemonium results, with Bots scrambling to get out of the way as hotheads like Ironhide trying to help out by firing at the agile Decepticon bird, whose corresponding furious dodges result in innocent bystanders nearly being hit.

"Perceptor, the two of you need to turn off the cube, at this rate; the ARK will be full of holes or worse fellow Autobots stored into the cube as well, Optimus orders sternly.

Unfortunately, the pair's efforts to turn off their project are in vain as the commands causes the machine to malfunction, only serving to allow the cube to power up more than it is designed.

"It is not responding to commands anymore and is in the process of massive calefaction", the microscope transforming scientist dutifully reports.

"In other words, it's overheating", Wheeljack explains, his panic causing his head fins to light up and down rapidly.

As the cube continues to power up and overheat, a strange ear piercing whining noise begins to emit from the device; its calm silver color changing to an ominous dark red.

The frantic dodging and shooting gets closer to the door, blocking Bumblebee and Spike from the exit; the boy in the yellow Bot's hand in order to stop him from getting trampled accidentally.

Finally overheated to the point of no return, S.I.D.E explodes; the remaining transwarp energy combining with its final shot at the cassette to form a massive red beam.

However, Laserbeak is not idle and dodges the deadly looking beam by flying back towards the damaged vent.

The death ray continues on its path homing in on the two best friends who have the utter misfortune to be behind Laserbeak while leaving through the doorway.

Bumblebee quickly moves out of the way, but not quickly enough; Spike is hit directly in the chest and appears to disintegrate in front of his very optics.

"NOOOO", Bumblebee cries.

He falls to the ground in agony; if he had been just a little faster his friend would still be here.

Bee shudders as another horrifying thought came to mind: what would he say to Sparkplug?

Before everyone can fully register what happened, a weird humanoid being appears in the center of the room.

It has the same body shape as Spike, bipedal with slender arms and legs; the being having a large torso in proportion to its appendages, black lines and orange lights morbidly shaped to look like human ribs.

The being is clad in a weird almost fleshy gray armor, its head triangle shaped with large overlapping black plates to form a pointy tip. The humanoid has triangle pointed elbow guards and strange triangle rings on its two legs.

The stranger is faceless and the overlapping tip forms a hard plate over the forehead with two glowing dots that could serve as eyes; the lower part of the face forming a two square section shaped T where the mouth would have been.

Unlike a human, it has a thin spike near each pinkie and instead of five toes, it has two per foot.

Immediately half of the guns raised at Laserbeak changes direction to point at the mysterious being in their base; unsure of this bizarre development.

Especially since said 'development' has a box shaped drone with an eye floating above its head and is clearly harboring weapons on its back…

It carries a bow in its left hand; a sword magnetically connected to its back, and a gun strapped to its thigh.

The Decepticon takes advantage of the situation and fires a laser at the ground for cover, making a break for it.

Only to be hit by the humanoid's bow in the joint connecting the cassette's left wing to his body; the lethal arrow cutting through Laserbeak's armor with vicious ease.

The bird hits the floor with a painful thud; his left wing barely connected to his body, but the stranger isn't done yet…

Ignoring the raised guns and wide optics, the stranger punches out a red ball of energy that flies straight at Laserbeak.

In pain and unable to move, the Decepticon can only watch the last sight that he will ever see… a red ball of fury headed straight for him.

The ball hits him silently, the sheer power of the blow breaking the cassette into pieces; the force so sudden and quick that Laserbeak doesn't even have time to scream before dying.

His spark is forced out of his broken body like a missile, blasting the wall with a fiery explosion.

Open mouthed, the Autobots could only stare, their collective shock summed by Gear's crude flabbergasted question: "What the frag?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spike the Tenno

Chapter 2: A Friend's Return

At the Decepticon base, various Cons could be seen laying low nursing repairs; none of them wanting to attract the attention of Megatron so soon after a defeat at the hands of the Autobots.

However the underwater base is not quiet, the dark metal walls echo the screechy voice of the only Con crazy (or stupid) enough to argue with Megatron… Starscream.

Naturally, the next sound echoing along the walls is the sound of metal being pounded and the loud screams from the now begging cowardly Air Commander.

Unfortunately for Soundwave, (who is diligently at work near the communication panel searching for new energy sources), the noise is even louder for him since he is in the same room as the ruckus.

Accustom to the amusing sight, the Communication Officer devotedly continued his duty (besides he already has a recording of a previous beating and has even created a remix).

Just as Soundwave activated another search of the Northern Hemisphere, pain races through his processor; the telepathic bond that is always left open when one of his cassettes are out in the field backlashes, forcing the Decepticon to share the agony of Laserbeak's death.

He falls to the floor clutching his chest, feeling like something is ripping out his spark; Laserbeak's last moment smothering him.

The pain stops as his bond to the bird ceases, allowing him to stand and meet the optics of every single Con in the command room.

Starscream painfully smirks, his current position doing nothing to stop his satisfaction at Soundwave's pain.

Likewise every other con (like the rest of Starscream's Command Trine) has a hidden smirk on their faces as well; (in their opinion, the two faced snake has finally gotten a taste of what he deserved) except for Megatron.

"Soundwave report", Megatron orders sharply, the pain of his most loyal soldier distracting him from stomping on the annoying seeker's wings.

"Laserbeak: offline", Soundwave reported in his usual robotic monotone voice.

"Humph", Starscream sneered, a quick stomp from Megatron quickly shutting him up.

"Send in another recon of the Autobot base immediately, we need another energy location", Megatron order callously; a soldier that fails to complete his mission has no place in the Decepticon Warlord's thoughts.

"If I was leader", Starscream began; he is quickly silenced by the fusion cannon now pointing at his face.

"Affirmative, Eject Buzzsaw. Operation: Surveillance", Soundwave orders quickly for his lord; the Deception bird rocketing out of his chest, a blue twin to the late Laserbeak.

Meanwhile at the Ark…

The stranger stood with his hands up in the air and his weapons on the floor, surrounded by a sea of Autobot guns.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our base", Optimus Prime questions.

"This is going to come as a shock, but it's me… Spike", the strange warrior replies.

"You're not Spike, we just saw he get vaporized! Start talking or I'm going to shoot you full of holes", Cliffjumper snarls.

"You have only two toes and abilities that humans don't have", Prowl points out, clearly not believing him.

Before any of the bots could make a rash decision, Preceptor intervened, "Actually the idea that Spike survived is very possible; his voice patterns also matches Spike's voice perfectly"

In response, the scientist received very skeptic looks.

The genius continues unconcerned, "Previous studies of transwarp technology have shown that the absence of calibrated vector space could result in things being sent to other subspaces and theorizes that objects could be sent to random vectors."

The following blank looks made Wheeljack quickly explain, "Perceptor theorizes that instead of killing Spike, the beam could have sent him to another dimension.

Prowl nearly glitches at the idea along with the other Bots, while Bumblebee who had been standing numbly by the side, watches gleefully at the shock the others had displayed…

At first, Bee had thought his processor was glitching, but the intruder's movements and the way he carried himself seemed very familiar… just like his best friend.

Perceptor's comments just cement the rest of the conviction in Bumblebee's spark.

There is only one way to prove it…

The yellow Autobot pushes his way through the throng of Bots (ignoring various protests) as he cleares the last few feet to stand in front of Spike.

"Say one thing about me, that no one else knows", the small Bot commands.

It barely takes Spike a second to reply, "No one knows that we are the ones that pranked Prowl last week with blue glitter paint and not the twins."

"I told you that we didn't do it Prowl", Sideswipe cuts in smugly.

Spike continues unabashed by Prowl's slient glare (or Jazz's snickers), "Or that time we snuck into Cliffjumper's …"

He is quickly interrupted by Bee, "Yep that Spike alright"… Bumblebee weakly grins at Cliffjumper while the latter glares, promising a scary conversation (that he may or may not survive later)

Happy nevertheless, Bee rushes over to his friend only to be pulled short by Prime.

"Sorry Bumblebee, but Spike still has a few questions to answer", Optimus said, a curious Perceptor and Wheeljack by his side.

"It's a long story", Spike breathed staring at his hands; for a moment seeing them coated in blood.

Blood… it reminds him of his arrival in the other universe; how could he tell the Autobots that a mere second of time for them has been over a thousand years for him?


	3. Lies and Shame

Spike the Tenno

Chapter 3: Lies and Shame

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fanfiction, I don't own rights to Warframe or Transformers.

A/N: It has been a while, finally got around to writing this chapter. Warning, this chapter is a bit graphic. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Looking at Spike and the way he is looking at his hands, Optimus suspected that this 'long story' would be difficult to tell.

Taking charge, Prime leaves a group of Autobots to clean up the rec room and move Laserbeak's remains.

Meanwhile Prowl herds the rest of the curious bots to their regular duties, dispersing the rest of the crowd… the only straggler being Red Alert (who protests leaving Spike alone with the command officers citing that they needed absolute proof and that he is a security risk).

Wanting privacy for their little talk and thinking that perhaps new scenery is in order; Optimus led Spike to a large conference room near his office accompanied by Ratchet and Bumblebee.

After arriving at their destination and sending out Bumblebee to retrieve Sparkplug, Optimus paused at the door before entering, "I will wait until Sparkplug is here before asking questions"

Awkward silence reigns as the young man sat quietly on Optimus's desk fiddling with his hands; his eyes darting around the room occasionally, scarcely believing that he is finally back home. The strange square device floats silently over his head, another testament to how different Spike is.

Optimus does not speak, instead taking the time to study Spike.

The boy's new appearance and strange contraption just the tip of the iceberg (as the humans would say) in his opinion; Spike seems very different in posture and mannerism.

If he didn't know Spike better, his processor would have immediately assumed that the boy has had military training; the first that thing that Witwicky did upon entering the room was look for another exit and seat himself on the table corner closest to the door.

Optimus also thought of the way Spike had viciously killed Laserbeak and then proceed to talk calmly, like the action of killing an enemy is completely normal for him.

Prime narrowed his optics; no, something had gone terribly wrong while Spike was away in the other dimension and unlike other experiments, he doubted that Wheeljack could just whip up something new to fix this.

The large mechanical door opens to admit Jazz and Prowl, Jazz's cheerful presence relieving the room of its awkward tension.

As Jazz took over, reeling in Spike with cheerful talk and major doses of his cool charisma, Ratchet began to talk with Optimus and Prowl using his inner comms link; Jazz listening in as he entertained Spike.

"_I can't take medical scans of Spike now; his coverings must be too dense to get a proper reading"_, the Autobot Medic stated frustratingly.

"_Impossible, your medical scanning program is top of the line and able to analyze even tier 1 technology"_, Prowl stated flatly.

"_If I say that I can't scan then I can't scan"_, Ratchet snapped over the comms.

"_Enough, we will just have to wait for Bumblebee to arrive with Sparkplug before we can get answers"_, Optimus said firmly stopping the slowly brewing argument before it could erupt.

Watching the other Autobots from the corner of his eyes, Spike could tell that they were in a private conversation; probably talking about him.

Hanging out with the Autobots has taught him many of their expressions and behavior. The only one that is not completely obvious is Jazz.

"_Considering Jazz's position in the army, I am not surprised",_ Spike mused to himself; only partly listening to Jazz.

Instead his mind is drawn to his memories; the redness of Ratchet's armor reminding him of fresh blood… it's so real that he can almost smell it.

**More Than A 1000 Years Ago In Another Dimension…**

**Before Spike could even scream, his vision turns black and his body begins to feel like its being torn apart…**

**The pain lasts for what seems like an eternity, before coming to an abrupt stop.**

**The black void in front of his eyes begins to fade to a painfully white brightness before refocusing into the images before him.**

**Spike could only gape in surprise as vision of the familiar orange Ark is replaced by a large imposing white and gold room. **

**Shocked and trying hard not to panic, Spike looks wide eyed at his new surroundings; the place looking like a large mansion or fortress, designed in white and gold with weird circles like mounds placed on the sides and in the center of the room in strange crossing patterns. **

**Spike does not have long to take in the sight before loud noises in the distance gets his attention. **

"_**That sounds like guns being fired"**_**, the teen thought in a mixture of surprise and dread.**

**The youth backs away slightly as the noise gets even louder; the sound of movement becoming more apparent, something is getting closer…**

**Unfortunately for Spike this is the least of his problems as his eyes begins to water, his nose starts to leak as well.**

**He wipes his eyes reflexively only to stop in horror… instead of water, blood coats the back of his hands red.**

**Looking down at his hands only draws attention to his shirt as the dripping of his nose starts to coat it red.**

**The sounds continue to get closer, but it seems inconsequential to Spike as his gut starts to burn in terrible pain; the rest of his body following suit with vicious ease as the feeling of worms wiggling underneath his skin begins to manifest.**

**The pain quickly goes passes his pain threshold and he falls to his knees, mouth opened in wordless agony. Spike only take notice of his ears starting to bleed vaguely as his gag reflex fails and he vomits a mixture of bile and blood.**

**His stomach is soon empty and to his horror, he continues to only throw up blood.**

**It only gets worse as the writhing of skin intensify, drawing the teen's attention to weird metals spikes that starts to protrude from his skin.**

"_**Oh God, what is happening to me"**_**, Witwicky thinks terrified beyond belief.**

**His attention only returns back to his surrounding when a decapitated head hits his face before rolling to his feet.**

**The thump of a body occurs seconds later. The clean white and gold room is now stained red with splotches and puddles of blood serving as morbid decorations.**

**A being cloaked with a dark mist emitting from its form with red lines on its torso, head, arms, and thighs appears behind the young teen; its arrival only seen from the corner of his eyes.**

**It is dressed in a black ninja like armor, a black scythe on its back and weapons on its thighs. Faceless with no apparent eyes or mouth, the being's terrifying appearance prompts Spike to back up rather quickly.**

**His panic only worsens as the ninja like warrior pulls his scythe off his back; turning to run even as he tries to cope with mind numbing pain, Spike trips before falling on a large object. **

**The object is a headless armored body colored a pale gray blue on the shoulders, forearms, and lower legs, as soon as Spike realizes that he is lying on a body; he immediately tries to get up.**

**As Witwicky tried to rise, the headless body rose with him; it was only when he looked down to his hands did he understand the reason why.**

**Instead of seeing normal pink fleshed hands, Spike is treated to the sight of his appendages melting in pink goo, mixing with the armor to form a horrible crimson color. This crimson puddle is sucked back into the armor, spreading the color over the rest of the body like a horrid fashion statement. **

**He screams in horror, trying to separate himself from the body, but the pink goo is like strong quick drying glue and the more he struggles the more he melts.**

**As the overloading combination of shock, fear, and pain forces him into a state of unconscious, his last vision is the sight of the black armored ninja watching him silently with the decapitated head in hand.**

"Spike… Spike… SPIKE", Jazz's voice echoes in his head, dispelling the gruesome memories of his first day in the other dimension.

"You okay buddy", Jazz asked in concern, the other Autobots watching him as well.

"You've been out in la la land for ten minutes", Ratchet growled, hating that he couldn't scan Spike for injuries.

"Hmm… no, I was just thinking… that's all", Spike said distantly, his thoughts still on his memories.

Just as Jazz is going to ask more questions, the mechanical door opens once again revealing Bumblebee and a worried Sparkplug.

"Son", he breathed before pausing and taking in his son's new appearance.

With Bee's aid, he rushes to Spike's side and grabs him into a rib crushing hug, "I'm just glad that you're alright."

Spike just held on to his father, speechless and savoring Sparkplug's presence that he had dreamed of for so many years.

"I see that Bumblebee has informed you of the situation", Optimus said after allowing Sparkplug a moment with his son.

"Yes, damn Decepticons, that overgrown turkey is always causing problems" the elder Witwitcky spat hatefully.

"Laserbeak isn't a concern anymore, Spike killed him… the question is how", Prowl stated emotionlessly; his advanced CPU wanting answers.

"The important question is what happened to Spike's body and why I can't scan you", Ratchet growled, his softer side worried about the boy's health.

"It's my Warframe", Spike said quietly. "A Warframe is a special exo- armor used by the Tenno, warriors of the ancient Orokin Era"

"Ancient Orokin Era", Prime questioned curiously.

"Yes, the ancient Orokin Era was the period of time when the Orokin, a precursor race ruled the Solar System."

"Unfortunately, this era later collapsed leaving Earth a ruined planet in control of the Grineer Empire along several other planets and the rest of the solar system divided into separate fractions of the Corpus, Infested, and Tenno.

"I was found by the Tenno on Earth in an abandoned facility; they took me in and gave me food, shelter, and most importantly safety".

"I am very lucky that they found me, the Grineer is an oppressive empire that hates anything not of them. If they had their way Grineer would be the only thing to exist in the solar system.

"The same goes for the Corpus, a group mostly interested in profit; they are ruthless and salvage everything: ancient technology, ships, and even people."

The infested on the other hand are just savage beasts mutated by a deadly virus; they seek only to destroy and infest.

"The Tenno; however, dedicate themselves to the teachings of the Orokin Era and strive for balance in the system"

"I was later asked to join the Tenno, which I accepted… you must understand it may have been a second here, but in the other dimension it was over ten years and I thought that I wouldn't be able to get back home."

"Over ten years", Sparkplug gasped in surprise and pain, the thought of his son being alone by himself in another dimension sending a sharp pain through his heart.

Optimus watched in sympathy, his spark going out to the poor man.

"How did you get back", Prowl questioned.

"In a Corpus facility raid, my team was lucky to come across salvaged Orokin research on dimensions and from there scientists were able to formulate a way for me to get home", Spike said hoarsely lying through his teeth.

Sparkplug, hearing the hoarseness of Spike's voice, immediately moves to give his son some rest, "Optimus, his voice is going hoarse; let's take a break and give him some rest, we can ask him more questions later,"

Optimus nods in agreement after a brief pause of silent talking with his officers.

"I will be back in an hour, if anyone needs me I will be in my office", Prime said leaving the conference room, his officers right behind him.

As they walk away, Prowl asks a question about something that had been bothering him ever since Spike had started explaining, "Jazz, why are you so quiet, is something wrong"

"Hmm… something isn't right, that story Spike told us is too clean cut, he's leaving something out and certain parts just don't seem right"

Jazz stops in the middle of the hall casually, perplexed to a certain degree, "It's like the humans say: I have a gut feeling".

Prowl just shook his head and continued on, his processor more concerned with logical facts rather than ridiculous hunches.

Meanwhile back in the conference room, as he patiently listens to Bumblebee and his father, Spike could only feel shame at the lies he had told them.

Most of everything he had told them was true; at least the information about the different factions was, but everything else is a complete lie.

"_After all, at the end of the day the Tenno are only loyal to its own and I am only an abomination wearing the Warframes of dead Tenno… I wonder how they would all treat me if they knew what I have done"_, Spike thought bitterly.

"_It doesn't matter, they're never going to find out and even if they do_ (he fights off the feeling of shame and loathing defiantly) _they're soldiers… we are all murderers here"_, the young man thinks coldly.

A/N: Whew, I am finally done with this chapter. For the record, I am not trying to insult soldiers; I just wanted to show how cynical Spike is after his life in the Warframe Universe. Thanks for reading.


End file.
